Steelheart
Summary Steelheart is the main antagonist in the first book of the Reckoners trilogy. He is a High Epic, which is an epic that cannot be killed using regular means. He took over the city of Chicago and renamed it Newcago, turning the whole city into steel, including part of Lake Michigan, where he then constructed his palace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B '''when not feared. At least '''7-A when feared. Name: Paul Jackson, Steelheart Origin: The Reckoners Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Epic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity, Flight, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transmutation (Can transform inorganic matter into steel), possibly Resistance to Fire, Extreme Temperatures (Unphased when Deadpoint attempted to reduce him to ashes), Cold (Able to withstand the vacuum of space), Electricity, and Radiation Attack Potency: At least Wall level '''when not feared (Broke all of a man's bones with a single blow), at least '''Mountain level when feared (Broke through Phaedrus' forcefields, which were capable of holding back an explosion from Obliteration. Considered to be one of the strongest Epics and feared by the likes of Regiala and Obliteration) Speed: Supersonic (Was able to keep up with Prof, who blocked and avoided automatic gunfire) Lifting Strength: Class G, '''likely '''higher (David, using the same power as him, managed to lift the International Space Station after transmuting it into steel) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class 'when not feared. At least '''Mountain Class '''when feared. 'Durability: At least Street level, possibly Wall level when not feared (Survived a bullet that pierced his skull), at least Mountain level when feared (Most epics, including Obliteration, are confident that they can't kill him) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters via Energy Projection. Hundred of kilometers via Transmutation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Was able to hide his weakness for over a decade through use of propaganda, personal shows of force, and way of ruling. Was able to have his own personal Epic infiltrate The Reckoners, an Epic killing group and also created and covered for a fake Epic to trick any potential enemies. Weaknesses: He can be easily harmed by those that don't fear him, and he is very arrogant and paranoid, which led to his death. He can only transform unliving matter into steel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Invulnerability: Steelheart is extremely resistant to harm. Neither bullets nor Deathpoint's attacks could hurt him at all, and it is heavily implied the explosion that killed him wouldn't have been enough if it hadn't been for his weakness. *'Enhanced Strength:' Steelheart's strength is immense. However, a blow from him only causes extreme injury rather than instant death. *'Energy Creation:' Steelheart can create and manipulate energy in his hands, using it as a weapon and launching it at his foes. *'Flight:' Steelheart can fly. This seems to be a form of wind manipulation, but he does not use the wind offensively. *'Steel Transfersion:' Steelheart can turn any material not near a living being to steel, at massive range. Steel insulates against this effect. *'Wind Manipulation:' Steelheart can command the winds. He never used this ability offensively and barely used it in the book. Might have some relation to his flight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Book Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:The Reckoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7